Pornboi
Pornboi (also known as @ boi) is an entity from the Farfa Cinque's Official Discord Server which at first was believed to be just one sperg but there have been speculations that there's an actual squad of Pornbois. He is mainly known for being a spammer. He is considered to be the server's number 1 enemy. He was responsible for the Team JNTS Raiding Incident. History Twitch days Pornboi's origins date back to when he would spam Farfa on Twitch chat, pinging him and claiming that he watched porn, hence the nickname he got from Farfa, "Pornboi". Team JNTS Incident After getting banned from the stream several times Pornboi decided to move on to the discord server where he perpetrated the Team JNTS Incident on 10-07-2018 in #general-ygo and got 39 accounts banned due to spamming. Pornboi's main tactics and targets He creates a new discord account and enters the server pretending to be just your average everyday whitename, he keeps an act for 5 minutes but he usually ends up becoming quite suspicious for making random questions on #general-ygo. He then starts spamming and pinging Farfa, spamming a random different thing everytimeand insulting him. Sometimes he would ping Berri or Kaiju and insult them or claim that Kaiju isn't actually a girl. Even if banned by IP, Pornboi has acess to a VPN tool that allows his sperg self to change IP and once again enter the server and wreak havoc. His maximum record of newly created discord accounts on one occasion was during the Team_JNTS attack when he created 39 accounts. The aftermath of his actions and the influence they caused on the server Due to his constant attacks in the last days the atmosphere towards whitenames has been more hostile than ever before and everyone has been making up theories on how Pornboi is actually an insider because the times he chooses to strike are always when the mods are less active, others point out that he might as well have an alternative account and always be watching the server chat but not saying anything. Team_JNTS Some discord members went to investigate the youtube channel he was asking to subscribe to and discovered a video where supposedly Pornboi himself is making a vlog on a road. The Turtwig Incident On 10-11-2018 a new account arrived on the discord server nicknamed "Turtwig" which is really similar to the mod Turntwig's nickname which made said mod quite mad because he had gotten his identity stolen by some random whitename. This "Turtwig" account acted really strangely since early on, like a 10 year old kid would: asking people to not swear or refusing to answer what his age was and asking the discord members to not ask him that question anymore. While some members like Lepprince were still hostile towards the supposedly young child, there were members who were nice and really believed that that account was just an innocent child that had stepped into a really dark place, so they tried to give him a nice and warm welcome to the server, even Lepprince eventually stopped being hostile towards him and they became "friends". The child also praised Nerd Factor's videos and everyone was caught by surprise by that. The ultimate plotwist was then revelead: to everyone's surprise, the whitename was actually Pornboi, and he had played everyone in the server with a simple act, followed by more spam. After this accident many discord members swore to never trust a whitename ever again. This was also the mod Turntwig's first ban on the server. Category:Characters